


Just Another Day

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: She hated celebrating her birthday.





	

The insistent knocking on her door is what woke her. Brienne blindly stumbled out of bed, hurrying toward her front door. She peeked through the peep hole in order to see who had given her such a rude awakening. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed who it was. 

She quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. Jaime leaned casually in her doorway, looking fine as wine and worse for wear at the same time. “Happy birthday.” He greeted. 

Brienne sighed. “My birthday was yesterday.” She didn’t bother to mention he hadn’t even bothered to call or text. Things have been awkward between the two of them after sharing a kiss and their feelings with one another before he left for his business trip. 

He frowned as he ran a hand down his face. “I’m still in a different time zone.” He moved into her apartment. 

Brienne closed and locked the door. “I thought you weren’t returning until tomorrow afternoon.” 

Jaime opened his mouth to reply but closed it with a snap as he tilted his head to the side. “Are those…tiny lambs on your pajamas?” 

Brienne flushed a bright red and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Jaime!” 

He gave her a tired smile. “How cute.” 

She rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here?” 

He frowned at her. “I’ve come to celebrate your birthday of course. I’ve flown on two planes, taken two buses, and a boat to try and get here in time for your birthday.” 

It was the first time Brienne had noticed the days’ worth of stubble and the very wrinkled suit. “You—did all that for—“ She trailed off, unable to finish. 

Jaime smiled softly at her. “It’s days like this where I miss Lannister Money. Having a private Jet was certainly convenient.” He had walked away from the family business nearly two years ago, joining Tyrion’s startup with the Money his Aunt Genna had left him in her will. He sighed heavily. “Anyway, are you ready for your gift?” 

“Jaime—“ Brienne sighed. He knew she hated celebrating her birthday. It was just like any other day accept she was one year older. 

He smiled. “Did you enjoy the gifts you received yesterday?” 

She knew it was him that sent out the e-mail about her birthday. She’d been surprised when she walked into work and saw all of the gifts that littered her desk. She’d been touched to find that her co-workers actually took the time to buy some of her favorite things. Her favorite flowers, her favorite book of poetry, and Swiss chocolates. This was one of the birthdays she actually enjoyed. As she gazed across at her best friend, she was sure Jaime had something to do with it. “I did.” 

He grinned and moved back toward the front door, picking up the tiny box with holes he had carefully hidden from her. “My gift, of course will be the best gift.” He held up the box. “Happy birthday Brienne.” 

Brienne gently took the box he handed her. She opened it, her eyes widening as she heard the quiet mewl of a kitten. “Oh my-“ She pulled out the tiny orange tabby. Her smiled widened as the kitten meowed at her. She rubbed one finger behind it’s ears, smiling as the kitten began to purr. “Jaime, what shall we name it?” 

“I was thinking Honor.”


End file.
